wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Wolves
The Nova Wolves Chapter was formed in the 25th Founding, the so-called 'Bastion Founding', from unknown genetic lineage in 938.M40, with the purpose of defending the Imperium from the threats of both xenos and heretics alike. They specialize in void warfare and ship-to-ship boarding actions, but are no slouches on the ground, as they are masters of ranged assaults against the enemies of Mankind9 They had their fortress-monastery based upon the world of Nexus Prime, a frozen Death World stuck in an eternal Ice Age with a small populace under constant threat from the indigenous wildlife that roamed the planet, and those that managed to survive until adolescence would become prime recruitment material for the Chapter. Chapter History Founding (M40) The Nova Wolves were formed during the 25th Founding, 938.M40, from an unknown gene-seed. They were given the Chapter Designation 954 and were considered to be a young Chapter by the older Astartes Chapters. Chapter 954 was tasked by the High Lords of Terra to help defend the Novus Sector in the Ultima Segmentum for their first mission while the Chapter home world would be considered. The Sector was of vital importance to the Imperium as the Forge World of Nexus Minor, located in the Nexus Sub-Sector, was in the process of retrieving and restoring an ancient Imperator Titan found in the north pole of Nexus Prime only days after the Chapter was created when a Mechanicus scouting party discovered the local feral humans praying to the Titan's fallen body as if it were a god. Battle of Nexus Prime (938.M40) Soon after receiving word about the Imperator-class Titan, the Nova Wolves were dispatched to Nexus Prime to help defend the Adeptus Mechanicus in their retrieval process. After a week of travel in the Warp, the Nova Wolves arrived to find Nexus Prime under assault by a Tau Recon Force. The Skitarii Forces on the Ground were holding out against all attacks, but the Mechanicus Fleet in orbit was obliterated from the surprise attack. The first Chapter Master at the time, Mal Vexes, ordered the 3rd, 4th, and 5th Companies to the planet's surface along with supporting elements from the 6th through 9th Companies. Meanwhile in orbit, Chapter Master Vexes conducted boarding actions on the Tau ships to find the enemy commanders leading the assault, with support from the 1st, and 2nd Companies along with the rest of the 6th through 9th Companies. However, the Tau's morale was not wavering at all despite losing three of the seven ships to the Space Marines. Soon enough, Vexes was able to find the Ethereal and Tau Commander leading the assault on the 6th ship thanks to the efforts of Chief Librarian Janus. With the Command Ship finally identified, Chapter Master Vexes ordered the 10th Company into the Planets Asteroid Belt to ambush the Tau leaders, like a pack of Wolves in wait, when they attempted to make planet fall. Meanwhile, Reclusiarch Levi, and the Terminator Squads of the 1st Company boarded the command ship. After gruesome deck-by deck fighting the Tau leaders, Shas'o Tau'Dec and Ethereal Aun'El Ke'lshan, decided to make a hasty retreat planet side and await reinforcements from the Empire. However, as their Orca transport was leaving the ship the Nova Wolves of the Scout Company took aim at every vital system outside of the ship and when the order was given the Scouts shot out every external sensor, camera, and engine they could hit. When the volley was finished, the transport was fully penetrated and with the pilots and Ethereal dead came crashing down onto the surface. Although the Ethereal was dead, Tau`Dec was not. With a great kick the Tau Commander beat down the landing ramp and using his Battlesuits jetpack, escaped the dropship. After being met with a hail of sniper volleys, he retreated to nearest and last Tau ship in the fleet, soon after boarding it the ship and Tau'Dec's remaining forces in orbit retreated to Tau Space swearing to take revenge upon the Nova Wolves. After the mop up of remaining Tau Forces, Chapter 954 became known as the Nova Wolves for their successful zero-G ambush on the Tau leadership, and although there was great celebration for the Chapters christening in battle and first successful battle there was also great sorrow; At least a quarter of the Chapter (269 Battle-Brothers) was lost. Among these losses were the Captains of 4th, 7th and 9th Companies, who had died to protect the Titan from the Tau advance. Aftermath ''A Homeworld Claimed The aftermath of the Nexus Prime Campaign saw the need to replenish the Chapters extensive losses, both manpower and equipment. The battle had seen to the loss of 269 Battle-Brothers, 3 of which were Captains, to Tau; along with the losses of six Rhinos and Razorbacks, three Predators, four Vindicators, one Whirlwind, four Hunters and Stalkers and the Strike Cruisers ''Void Damnation ''and ''Zealous Servitude. Although that would have to wait as the High Lords of Terra found a new Chapter Homeworld for the new Nova Wolves, a planet in the Segmentum Tempestus called Clausius. However the Chapter Master Vexes had made a request; he had wanted the chapter world to instead be Nexus Prime, for the dual reasons of honouring their fallen Brothers and to help defend the Mechanicus and the Titan. Although there was much debate the High Lords agreed to this request. Soon Military Architects from the Imperium came with vast workforces and set to the Fortress-Monastery's creation in the mountainous regions of the planet which contained the only lava sources on the planet. The planet's population was also of hardy stock, whom were tested by the harsh and deadly conditions of the planet. The Nova Wolves saw this and decided that the best of the adolescents that survived would become Initiates to help replace the losses sustained. In addition to this, the Forge World of Nexus Minor would also help replace the chapter's ships, vehicles, arms and armour lost in battle as a thanks for their assistance and sacrifice, and also for the continued protection from the Nova Wolves. WAAAGH! Blud-Stompa (175.M41) After over 237 years since the Battle of Nexus Prime, and dozens of small skirmishes and battles across the Segmentum; the Nova Wolves First Company fought together in their biggest campaign since the Chapters inception centuries ago. WAAAGH! Blud-Stompa came into full effect when a simple Ork Incursion on the Hive World of Pomus turned into a full scale WAAAGH! in the blink of an eye. Before Imperial Forces could fully mobilize, the WAAAGH! had already devastated an entire Sub-Sector of the Hyperion Sector and was moving onto the Eesk Sub-Sector. All Astartes Chapters and Guard Regiments nearby were busy already however and the only Forces that could mobilize were the Nova Wolves 1st and 2nd Company along with elements of the 10th Company, all led by the Chapter Master. Also responding were the Astra Militarum's 501st Cadian Shock Troops Regiment, and the main bulk of Battlefleet Hyperion, whom had both just finished a war against rebel forces on the Agri-World of Prius in the neighboring sub-sector. After meeting each other on the Battle-Barge Thunder of War, General Edmund Shaw of the 501st, Chapter Master Mal Vexes, and Grand Admiral Vesalius began conducting an ambush for the Ork Warboss and his WAAAGH! in orbit and on the surface of the Hive World Eesk in an attempt to finish off the WAAAGH! in a single strike. Battle-fleet Hyperion and the Space Marine Fleet would lie in wait in the Asteroid Belt of the Planet to ambush the Ork Roks and Cruisers; Meanwhile the 501st Cadian Regiment and the 2nd Company along with support from the 10th and 1st would wait outside of the Primary Hive City housing the Planetary Governor to ambush the Ork Assault. They knew the Orks would come here as all previous Planets that were attack had their Capital and Leadership wiped out first indicating the War-boss had more intellect than previously believed. Two Days later, when the Ork WAAAGH! finally hit the planet it was met with a Force equal to it. Battlefleet Hyperion and the Nova Wolf Fleet came out of the Asteroid Belt and hammered the Orks at range before engaging at close range for boarding actions. The Ork Fleet wasn't large but it wasn't small either, it contained 30 Roks and over 90 Ork Ships. The opening salvo of the Imperial Fleet destroyed over 11 Roks and 20 Ork Ships before they could retaliate. When they did however, it was in full force. Warboss Blud-Stompa, who was on the lead Rok, ordered the Ork Ships to form a shield around the Roks defending them from the enemy fleet. This worked and out of the 29 Roks descending onto the planet, only three survived as the rest either burnt up, were shot down, or shattered on impact. The landing however had its desired effect as most of the Roks managed to decimate two entire Hive City's. The three remaining Roks soon began disgorging their load of Troops and Vehicles and begun teleporting more down from orbit, soon enough all three groupings met up and with Blud-Stompa at the lead they charged towards the Capital. After 2 Hours of charging they made it to the Capital, on their way they were blasted by minefields, artillery, and the local PDF manning the Hives Defenses. It wasn't until the vast majority of the Orks and Blud-Stompa himself were right up against the walls of the hive that The Nova Wolves and Cadian 501st Regiment leapt out of hiding and attacked the Ork`s rear lines. Artillery and Assault squads devastated the confused Ork`s who were attacking anything they could see from the confusion. It wasn't until after five minutes the trap had been sprung that the War-boss rallied his Ork`s and charged the Space Marines and Guardsmen head on. The two forces crashed against each other like two colossal waves of flesh and steel, neither side letting up for even a second. During the middle of the fight, General Shaw and his Command Squad saw Blud-Stompa and engaged him. The Commissar and Priest charged at the War-boss but were killed by his Power Klaw, next the Psyker fell after copping backlash from an Ork Weirdboyz psychic attack on him. All that was left was Shaw and he intended to end the Ork`s life. After half an hour of grueling Melee Combat, Shaw was finally bested by Blud-Stompa and was decapitated by a swing of the Power Klaw. The one to witness this was Chapter Master Vexes himself as anger welled up inside of him; he had a great deal of respect for the General and seeing him decapitated by the green skin was enough to send him into a rage of melee attacks on the Warboss. ''Vexes vs Blud-Stompa'' Despite how hard he tried, Vexes was not able to penetrate Stompa's Shield. Every time he would land an otherwise fatal blow, the Sword would just bounce off of a blue shield and War-boss would just shrug it off and continue exchanging blows with the Chapter Master. After close to an hour of fighting, the Nova Wolves and Guardsmen were slowly being pushed back. Eventually Chapter Master Vexes was dueling the Ork in the middle of his horde. Soon enough enough Vexes noticed that whenever he tried to swing at him with his Klaw he had to lower his Shield as it would interfere. As a last ditch effort to slay the Green skin, Chapter Master Mal Vexes let the War-boss grasp him up in his Power Klaw and just as the Ork prepared to crush the Space Marine he realized his fatal mistake as the Chapter Master pulled out a Vortex Grenade and activated it. Vexes knew what he was doing full well, and accepted his fate. He was near death anyway from the brutal attacks of the War-boss and if he was to fall, he would take the Ork with him and end this WAAAGH! once and for all. When the grenade detonated, all life in the surrounding blast radius was either killed or sucked into the Empyrean including Blud-Stompa and Mal Vexes. As suddenly as it appeared it also disappeared leaving the Remains of confused and demoralized Ork Army which was suddenly gunned down by the PDF, Guardsmen, and Nova Wolves. Meanwhile the battle in orbit was all but won by the Imperium when another Battlefleet, Zenith, arrived behind the Ork Fleet and wiped them out in a salvo of heavy weapons fire. ''New Chapter Master The victory at Eesk was widely celebrated by the Navy Battlefleet and Cadian Guardsmen. However, the Nova Wolves did not see a victory like the others did. They only saw a terrible loss, their Chapter Master, and were left without a leader for a period of time, until Castarius Nexus; Captain of the venerated 1st Company stood up and assumed leadership as Chapter Master of the Nova Wolves after he was voted in by the Chapter Council. Not long after the ceremony in honor of Vexes, the Nova Wolves began to make plans for their next battles to come. Space Hulk (178.M41) Several years after the Battle of Eesk, the Chapter was called upon once more to deal with a threat to the entire Sector, a colossal Space Hulk had appeared out of the Warp dangerously close to the Nexus Sub-Sector. In response to this new threat, the Chapter gathered its fleet and was about to bombard it and destroy it, that was until the Forge World on Nexus Minor pleaded with Castarius to instead scour the Hulk of any threats and allow the Tech-Priests to recover any Archeo-Tech on board. Reluctantly, the Chapter Master Agreed to this and proceeded to send a scouting unit of 2 Terminator Squads and a Tech-Priest to assess the Threats within. Over 9 Hours had passed until they received a transmission from the now returning Thunderhawk, which detailed the presence of both Genestealers and an Ork Warband onboard the vessel along with vast amounts of Archeo-Tech at its Heart. This information came at a cost however as 3 Battle-Brothers were lost to a Crossfire between the Orks and Genestealers on their way out of the Hulk. A plan was set in motion to send the 1st Company in behind the Genestealers and the 2nd and 3rd Companies behind the Orks and push both of them towards a large Hangar Bay and surround them in a pincer movement and wipe them out. The plan proved successful as the two forces retreated into the Hangar Bay and proceeded to fight each other as well as get shot at by the Astartes that had pursued them throughout the Hulk. In the end the Genestealers and Orks were wiped out and the Adeptus Mechanicus extracted a horde of Archeo-Tech from the Hulks Core, an as thanks for this the Mechanicus gifted the Nova Wolves with a new Strike Cruiser, and not long after the Burial Ceremony of the fallen Marines during the Battle the Cruiser was christened by the Master of the Forge and was called, ''The Vengeance of Eternity. Battle of Jamerv Prime (347.M41) In the year 347.M41, the Nova Wolves Strike Cruiser, The Vengeance of Eternity, intercepted a distress call from the Jamerv System in the Nijan Sub-Sector detailing an assault on its worlds from a wave of living steel coming from Jamerv Secundus. However the transmission was cut off and the Nova Wolves were the only ones to intercept it. The Strike Cruiser which was carrying the 4th Company and 2 Squads of Terminator Veterans led by the Captain of the 4th Company, Astrix Vornus, and the led Terminator Sergeant Firaxis Kinod, proceeded to travel to the Nijan Sub-Sector with all due haste to help defend it. When they arrived in the System they were too late. To their horror almost every world in the system was destroyed save for Jamerv Secundus and Jamerv Prime. They immediately headed to Jamerv Prime as it would be the only place where any Imperial Forces would be holding out still. Captain Astrix Vornus sent a small recon team, consisting of the 3rd Tactical Squad, to an Departmento Munitorum base on the planet to gain information on what was happening in the System. However this was not to be, as a massive arc of Green Energy shot from the surface and destroyed the Thunderhawk transporting the recon team. After this, dozens of energy beams shot from the surface, screaming silently towards the Vengeance of Eternity, with only one managing to connect. The resulting damage resulted in the Strike Cruiser retreating out of the System to gather help, but not before deploying all remaining Marines, weapons, vehicles, and supplies towards a ravine 500 kilometres south of the Imperial base. After landing, Captain Vornus gathered his forces and set up a base camp within the ravine. Almost an hour after the camp was set up the Captain gathered the 2nd and 5th Tactical Squads, the 2nd Assault Squad, and the 1st Terminator Squad led by Sergeant Kinod and loaded up onto 2 of the 3 Thunderhawks they had on hand and proceeded to move towards the Imperial Base and figure out what was happening in the system. When they arrived however, all they found was the hollow shell of what was once an Imperial military base. They proceeded to send in the Assault Squad to scout out the area before the others landed in the perimeter. After a few minutes of scanning the perimeter they found no immediate threats and relayed the all clear signal for the Thunderhawks to land. When all of the Recon Force unloaded into the base the Thunderhawks began an aerial recon of the area to spot any hostiles while the ground troops searched within the base. An Hour later and the search had turned up no results, with only destroyed corridors and rooms, blood, and scorch marks to show that a battle had happened here. When Sergeant Haxon ,of the 2nd Tactical Squad, opened the door to the 57th Room he was fired upon by Lasguns. He immediately moved out of the way and gave the order for his men to throw flash-bangs into the room and stun his attackers. After stunning the occupants of the room they charged in with Bolters raised and Blades drawn. What they found however surprised them, Guardsmen. They had expected Cultists or Rebels but certainly not survivors of the base. After relaying this to the Captain the Apothecary was sent down to assess the Guardsmen and help treat them of any injuries. Although the entire time they kept on mumbling something about Undead Metal Xenos ''and were completely hysterical. One of the Marines suggested shooting them and putting them out of their misery, but the Captain wanted them alive for questioning. That was when the explosions were heard. The Ambush The pilot of the Thunderhawk, ''Void Eagle, never saw the missile rocketing towards him until it was to late. With a deafening explosion, the Void Eagle ceased to exist as its remains hit against the ground; with the destruction of the Thunderhawk, a vast horde of Chaos Cultists, as well as a few Chaos SM, charged the ruined facility. The remaining Thunderhawk rocketed out of the area to get the rest of the Company, but not before deploying a group of Tarantula Turrets to hold back the Horde while the recon force got prepared for the defense. Leaving the Guardsmen near the inner-complex entrance along with the 2nd Assault Squad, 'Squad Vidian', Captain Vornus and the others took up positions on the ruined walls of the facility and began to lay into the oncoming heretic forces. The battle was in the favor of the Astartes as they had the High Ground, Firepower, and Cover to withstand the Cultists. It seemed like it would be an easy defense until help arrived, that was until the Titans appeared in the distance... ''Traitor Titans In the distance they managed to make out the different Titan Variants: 3 Warhounds, 2 Reavers, 1 Warlord, and to the horror of Captain Vornus, an Imperator Titan marching towards them. Luckily they were out of weapons range still but that still did not make them any less of a threat to the Marines. They did not retreat into the base as even they could not survive that many Cultists in CQC and the Titans would blast the underground complex into oblivion anyways. They decided to make a retreat into the direction of their base, hoping to link up with reinforcements. However the Cultits would just follow them and they could not afford that as they need to keep the Guardsmen alive for questioning. It was Sergeant Vidian of the 2nd Assault Squad whom had volunteered along with the rest of his squad to hold back the tide so the others could escape. When no other option was available, the Captain reluctantly agreed and wished the Emperor's blessing upon Vidian and his squad. And with that, Vidian and his Squad charged into the fray purging the Heretics with Bolt-Pistol and Chainsword. The others took this chance to escape. When asked if they knew of any escape routes, the Guardsmen just pointed to the Hangar Bay. After entering they had found one working Stormraven Gunship bearing the seal of the Inquisition, Captain Vornus with no time to spare charged up its ramp with the remaining Imperials and sent the two best pilots among them to the cockpit and gunner seats. With that done, they secured themselves to the seats and awaited take-off. Vidian's Sacrifice Sergeant Vidian had heard of the Stormraven discovery and was already sending his squad to take out the few CSM's and Cultists who possessed AA Weaponry so that the others may escape alive. It was hard fought, but the last of the AA wielding Heretics had been slain allowing the Stormraven to take-off and escape with the remaining Imperials. By this time only Vidian had survived the Horde as the rest of his Brothers were either Swarmed or Gunned Down by Cultists and CSM's. The enemy had him surrounded but left a huge gap in-between them both for some unknown reason, however it soon became clear to Vidian as what appeared to be a Chaos Champion approached him. Stopping mere meters away from him the heretic had given him a choice, Lay down his arms and surrender, or die. Vidian chose to die rather than serve Chaos, but the Champion had other ideas as he made a gesture with his hands and a nearby Sorcerer cast foul heretic magics upon the sergeant, knocking him out. With this done, the Champion had his subordinates grab the Sergeant and return to their Thunderhawk waiting nearby while the Cultists fortified the Base. Revelations After escaping the doomed Imperial Base thanks to Sergeant Vidians Sacrifice, the rest of the party had managed to re-group with the rest of the Company that was on its way to their last location. After landing and talking with his Command Group, Captain Vornus ordered the Company to return to their FOB and attempt to gain answers from the Guardsmen. Assigning Chaplain Davis, Apothecary Kellen, and Epistolary Varset to gaining answers from the Troopers, Captain Vornus went to the Command Tent and proceeded to discuss the events of the last few hours with the remaining 8 Sergeants and his Command Group. Not long after, Apothecary Kellen arrived and informed the Captain that they had found out what had transpired in the Sub-Sector. Five weeks ago there was a mysterious energy spike coming from the world of Jamerv Secundus and the Imperial Forces on Jamerv Prime had sent a scouting party of guardsmen to investigate. What they had found was both shocking and confusing, they encountered a small Tau Army attempting to open a previously undiscovered gateway in the side of a mountain. Moments after they had reported it in to command, a Tau Pathfinder team discovered them while doing a perimeter sweep. A brief skirmish broke out resulting in both the Pathfinders and Guardsmen taking heavy losses, but just as Tau reinforcements arrived a huge wave of green energy shot out from the gateway which caused the fighting to stop as both sides stared at it. Striding forth from the gateway, came hundreds of Necron constructs, marching towards the Tau forces and engaging them, resulting in heavy Tau losses. The Guardsmen saw this, and made a hasty retreat so as to inform their superiors of this new threat. Days after the Necrons wiped out the Tau force, they made planetfall on Jamerv Prime, marking the start of their invasion. The first battle took place at the main Citadel itself, resulting in the loss of almost 57% of the Imperial Guard forces on the planet, and the death of the entire command structure. After this, it was a simple matter of rooting out the remaining Guardsmen and exterminating them. However, wishing to live and not die to these unholy machines, some Guardsmen turned to the Ruinous Powers and offered themselves to Chaos in exchange for the power to defeat the Necrons. After their sacrifices were complete, an entire Warband of Chaos Space Marines and a traitor Titan legion arrived via a large Warp Portal created by the Chaos Sorcerers. Ever since then, the forces of Chaos and the Necrons had been fighting for dominance of the world. Preparations After hearing this information, Captain Vornus begun making plans for a lengthy war against the Necrons and Chaos. Under his command was less than 80 Battle-Brothers, with all the wargear needed to sustain their battles for a long period of time. However they would need more soldiers to have any chance of winning. Unsure if reinforcements would get there in time, the 4th Company started to perform recon across the continent to find all remaining pockets of Guardsmen and bring them into the fold, while avoiding any direct confrontations with their foes. While this was underway, the Nova Wolves began to fortify their position against any attacks from Chaos or the Necrons. Within a week the Thunderhawks of the 4th Company scoured the continent, managing to re-connect with small pockets and holdouts of Imperial Guard forces on the planet, bringing them and any heavy support they had with them, including a damaged Baneblade and Shadowsword. In total the Loyalist forces consisted of the 4th Company, close to five full Companies of Guardsmen, a Company of Leman Russes and Hydras, some Chimeras and Sentinels, Rhinos, Land Speeders, Attack Bikes, Thunderhawks, four Valkyries, a Basilisk, and the Baneblade and Shadowsword. These forces were all they had to hold out against the Necrons and the Heretic forces on this world until reinforcements arrived. W.I.P Chapter Homeworld Nexus Sub-Sector *'Nexus Prime:' The Chapter Homeworld of the Nova Wolves and their Base of Operations. It is from this planet that their Fortress-Monastery is based and their Aspirants are found.It is a cold, desolate Death World that is almost fully covered in an eternal Ice Age. Feral Human Tribes live upon its surface and have to fight daily to survive the climate and the predators of this world. It is known to have one source of active lava on its surface which surrounds the Nexus (Fortress-Monastery). *'Nexus Minor:' A Forge World belonging to the Adeptus Mechanicus. Constantly under threat from Pirates and War-bands they require not only the Knight House and Skitarii Legions at their disposal, but the help of the Nova Wolves who have the 6th Company on constant standby to assist not only the Forge World but all other worlds in the Sub-Sector. They supply the Nova Wolves with Weapons, Armour, Vehicles, and Ships in exchange for protection and the help in searching for ancient technology. *'Helios:' A nearby Agri-World that provides food to Nexus Prime for the Nova Wolves, and Nagaron. Similar to Ancient Terra, there is not much about it that is interesting. *'Nagaron:' A Hive-World that has a population of over 733 Billion Imperial Citizens within its 9 Hives. It is also notable for producing the Nexus Void Warfare Imperial Guard Regiments, they specialize in fighting out in the cold darkness of space and are able to successfully board an array of Xeno and Human Vessels thanks to the combined training with the Nova Wolves 10th Scout Company. Although they specialize in this, they also have an array of Armoured, Mechanized, and Artillery Regiments that they utilise for Planetary Assaults. This Hive World also produces staggering amounts of resources that are provided to the Mechanicus and the Imperium thanks to the resource-rich asteroid belt surrounding the planet. *'Gorgon:' A Dead World that houses an early warning system that transmits all data of arriving ships to the Imperial Navy and the Space Marine Fleet. It also possess a vast armory for the Nova Wolves and Guardsmen in the event that the Sub-Sector is ever besieged, constantly ready to deploy anywhere. Fortress-Monastery The Nova Wolves Fortress-Monastery is known as the Nexus. It is a large subterranean complex built into the mountain upon which it resides. Its top appears as a large fortress, with the only access to it being a retractable ceramite/adamantium bridge, or by air. The area is littered with hidden bunkers, AA/AT emplacements, mines, trenches, checkpoints, hidden hangars, secret passages, and bastions. Combined with the retractable bridge over the lava lake at its entrance, the Nexus is virtually impossible to assail by land unless the bridge can be controlled. Should these defenses fail, the Nexus itself has many gun emplacements built into it, as well as 3 layers of void shields to protect from orbital strikes. The Monastery comprises of dozens of ramparts, watchtowers and bastions. Every entrance is sealed with heavy adamantium, ceramite or stone gates, barred by ancient and complex locks, often keyed to the unique genetic code of the Nova Wolves battle-brothers. Covering every entrance and approach, macro-cannon turrets, heavy bolter bunkers and missile batteries scan the horizon for foes. Within its subterranean structure, layers of great security doors layered in adamantium, clusters of turrets, twisting hallways leading to dead ends, and gas vents are but a few of the many defenses that protects its heart from an assault. Past its defenses, the Nexus is a sight to behold. At night the lava lakes fires give the Monastery a great glow, complimenting the natural aurora in the skies. Its interior is just as grand, with massive meeting halls, armouries and forges filled with serfs aiding the Techmarines with the forging of new weapons of war, and overseeing the Chapters heavy armour. Its hangar bays alive with pilots and servitors maintaining the Chapters aerial fleet, ready to transport their battle-brothers when need. Storage silos stacked high with weapons and ammunition sit silently in the heart of the Monastery, silently awaiting use for the next battle. The Apothecarion is stark white and clean, filled with Apothecaries and Serfs at work studying new biological discoveries, with ranks of heavy bolter turrets silently tracking every moving target, guarding the heavily shielded entrance to the stasiswell, containing the Chapters supply of gene-seed, as well as its future. The Librarius --- w.i.p Chapter Culture Notable Campaigns * '''Battle for Nexus Prime (938.M40) - '''First battle the Nova Wolves took part in, reclaiming Nexus Prime from a Tau Recon Force and secured the ancient Titan buried there. Despite losing a quarter of the Chapter and three Captains, the Nova Wolves secured a major victory in the form of a new Chapter Planet as well as the loyalty of the Sector and local Forge World. Chapter Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Nova Wolves is believed to be drawn from either the stocks of the Ultramarines Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes, however their true Primarch is unknown, so their is a chance it may come from a different Chapter all together. Whatever the case is, the gene-seed of the Nova Wolves is regarded as very stable, with few singular or notable physical mutations beyond the expected pattern, with full functionality of implanted organs to projected specifications, and only an eleven percent chance of mutation. Chapter Recruitment The Nova Wolves recruit from the world of Nexus Prime, their Chapter Homeworld, as the Death World produces an extremely hardy type of people that are perfect Aspirant material due to their ability to survive the hellish frozen wastes and its many predators. On occasion however, they may also draw recruits from the local Forge World of Nexus Minor, the Agri World of Helios, and the Hive World of Nagaron. No matter where they are drawn from however, all Aspirants are put through the same trials to achieve the status of Neophyte, and eventually, Battle-Brother. There are three Trials they must pass: First, they must pass the Trial of Survival. This Trial will send the Aspirant out into the frozen wastes of Nexus Prime with no supplies and only the survival knowledge that they have. Their goal is to make it from the planets equator to the north pole, where the Fortress-Monastery, The Nexus, resides. They must brave kilometers of frozen valleys, oceans of ice, and the deadly predators that stalk the world. For those that come from the worlds that are not Nexus Prime, this challenge proves daunting as they are thrust into an unfamiliar environment and expected to do what should be impossible for them. However, should they succeed, they will have proven their ability to survive harsh conditions such as this. The second Trial is the Trial of Knowledge. This Trial will have the Aspirants sent to the Dead World of Gorgon, where they will be sealed within an old bunker complex, where they must use their limited skills taught to them by the Librarians and Techmarines to try and escape before a mass decompression occurs, venting them into the airless and dead surface. Should they prove to be able to escape using the limited knowledge given to them, they will have succeeded, and be recovered by the Apothecaries of the Nova Wolves and readied for their final Trial. The final Trial is a Trial of Strength, in which the Aspirant must hunt down the deadliest predator of Nexus Prime, the Night Stalker, a massive mammalian creature similar to the massive wolves of Fenris. They have the ability to blend in so perfectly that they cannot be seen from a few meters away if hidden, unless using the most advanced sensors to detect them. The Aspirant must hunt this creature down with only the clothes on his back, and whatever he can gather from his hunt. If the Aspirant manages to defeat this legendary beast, they must recover the largest and sharpest tooth they can find, before returning to the Fortress-Monastery and presenting it to the Chapter Master to inspect. If it is not a fake, or a tooth from a corpse killed long before the Aspirant began his hunt, then he will be initiated into the Chapter as a Neophyte and begin his training to become a full Battle-Brother. Chapter Organization The Nova Wolves, like many other chapters, are arrayed in a standard ''Codex-compliant fashion laid out by the Codex Astartes with a few deviations, however, most of them being slight changes in the organization of the Companies and specialist units. They followed most of the teachings in the Codex ''in and out of battle, but also acted on their own instinct and judgement if they deem it right, which has led them to having some disagreements with the Ultramarines the few times they served with them. Command Ranks * '''Chapter Master' * Captain * Lieutenant * Chief Apothecary * Reclusiarch * Master of the Librarius ''' Veteran Ranks * '''First Company Veteran * Veteran Sergeant * Sergeant Line Formations * Tactical Squads * Devastator Squads * Assault Squads * Scout Squads * Intercessor Squads * Hellblaster Squads * Aggressor Squads * Reiver Squads Specialist Formations Honour Guard The Honour Guard of the Nova Wolves Chapter are the sworn guardians of both the Chapter Master and the Chapter Banner, while also enforcing the Chapter Masters will when assigned to other Company's to be the eyes and ears of the Chapter Master. To become an Honour Guard is to display Courage, Honour, and Loyalty above the normal call in a given combat situation. Each Honour Guard is equipped with ornate Master-Crafted Artificer Power Armour, each possessing a component of the Power Armour worn by past heroes of the Chapter, while they are also given free reign of the Chapter Armoury for their weapons of choice, though most usually settle for dual Master-Crafted Power Swords and a twin Master-Crafted Bolt Pistol set with specialist ammo. Among the Honour Guard three individuals stand out, the Chapters Ancient, the Chapter Champion, and the Honour Guard Apothecary. The Chapters Ancient is the bearer of the sacred Banner of Nexus Prime, while the Chapter Champion is the mightiest of the Honour Guard often acting as the personal bodyguard of the Chapter Master and also being his envoy, and the Honour Guard Apothecary who has the sole job to see to the physical well being of the Honour guard so other Apothecaries may tend to the other wounded Battle-Brothers. Nova Wolves Librarians Like their fellow Astartes Chapters, the Nova Wolves also maintain a Librarium of potent psykers who are highly talented and trained to master the power of the Warp at the highest levels. Each Chapter selects its Librarians in its own way, either from seed worlds, as it does with the bulk of its Initiates, or from the ranks of gifted psykers brought to the Scholastica Psykana. Most Chapters train and test chosen psykers following the ancient ways laid out in the Codex Astartes. Librarians of the Nova Wolves are trained in this way, and, with some minor variances, have been taught to live by the word of the Codex unless their Judgement and Instinct proves to be sounder. Order of Battle Like most Codex Astartes-compliant Chapters, the Nova Wolves are divided into 10 companies of 100 Space Marines each. Each company is led by a Captain of the Nova Wolves, who -- in addition to his company command -- is in charge of a particular aspect of the Chapter's logistics. Each Company is also given a Chaplain, Librarian, two Apothecaries, and Techmarines to assist them. An Nova Wolves Astartes' company designation is indicated by the numeral of his right Knee-Pad on his Power Armour. Chapter Command The Nova Wolves is overall commanded by their Chapter Master, Castarius Vexes. However there does exist a council within the Chapter made up of the Chief Apothecary, Master of the Librarius, the Master of Sanctity, Ancient Venerable Dreadnoughts, and Captains. This council exists to advise the Chapter Master on important decisions that affect the entire Chapter, such as where they shall wage war, ancient pacts, trade deals with the Mechanicus, etc; Companies -- W.I.P Combat Doctrine Deathwatch Service Notable Members Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Nova Wolves Feel free to add your own About the Nova Wolves Trivia All artwork, courtesy of Algrim Whitefang. Gallery Nova Wolves_Chapter Master.png|Nova Wolves Chapter Master Castarius Nexus Nova Wolves_Termi Updated.png|Veteran Kalos of the elite 1st Company wearing Indominus Pattern Tactical Dreadnought Armour. File:Nova_Wolves_Sternguard_Vet.png|Nova Marines Sternguard Veteran of the elite 1st Company, 3rd Veteran Squad. File:Nova_Wolves_Tact_Marine_Updated.png|Brother Tacticus of the Nova Wolves 2nd Company, 2nd Tactical Squad. Nova Wolves_Assault.png|A Nova Wolves Assault Marine of the 8th Assault Company, 6th Squad. Nova_Wolves_Assault MK VIII.png|A Nova Marines of the 8th Assault Company, 4th Squad, waering Mk VIII 'Errant' pattern Power Armour. Nova Wolves_Devastator.png|Nova Wolves Devastator Marine of the 9th Company, 6th Devastator Squad. Nova Wolves_Apothecary.png|Nova Wolves Apothecary Kellen of the 4th Company. Apothecary Kellen.png|Nova Wolves Apothecary Kellen of the 4th Company during his service in the Deathwatch. Nova Wolves_Scout Marine.png|A Nova Wolves Scout Marine of the 10th Scout Company. techmarine Nova.jpg|Nova Wolves Techmarine Deathwatch 1.jpg|Brother Sergeant Varus, seconded to the Deatwatch Deathwatch 2.jpg|Veteran Kanan, seconded to the Deathwatch Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:26th Founding